Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings
April 15, 2014 Janella in Wonderland, Janella Salvador's fantaserye (in photo), and Cristine Reyes' primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (in photo) on IBC, grabbed the top spot in the primetime race last Monday, April 14. The strong showing of IBC programs, especially every primetime, just proves that Philippine television is dominated by the two giant networks. The third privately run TV network in the country recently got a makeover, sequestered TV station IBC-13 gives viewers more reason to tune in as the Kapinoy Network shares its joy and gratitude for the recent success of its primetime shows in the ratings game that bought a large chunk of the programming block of the cash-strapped and ratings can provide innovative and creative programming to its target audiences. Thanks to the chairman Jose Avellana, his objectives for IBC Channel 13 include making it a platform for many independent producers, talents, and artists to practice and harness their creativity and skills. For three straight weeks, data based on Kantar Media, Mega Manila Individual Ratings show that IBC-13 has been winning over competition in the battle over primetime ratings. This is according to a report provided to PEP by the corporate communications department of The Kapinoy Network. Last Monday (April 14), the Kantar Media (Household Rating, Rural and Urban) overnight ratings indicated that for all of primetime (6 pm-2 am), IBC-13 overtook GMA-7 to become the 2nd most watched network. Based on the said report, IBC had an audience share of 30.4% beating ABS-CBN's 50.4% and following GMA-7's 24.1%. More notably, IBC's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime triumvirate such hits as Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo are number 1, and Only Me and You was number 2 in the 6 pm-12 mn timeblock with a total of 30.8% audience share compared to ABS-CBN's 29.5% and GMA-7's 23.7%. Moreover, owing the remarkable performances of its triumvirate hits like Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo on the same day, IBC-13 landed in the No.3 position in terms of household viewership with a total of 22.8% household shares, compared to the network leader wars ABS-CBN's 29.7% and GMA-7's 24.5%, also home to the PBA and NBA games. Meanwhile, weekend triumvirate like PBA (No. 1), Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (No. 1), Tasya Fantasya (No. 1), Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief (No. 1), T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz (No. 1), Born to be a Superstar (No. 1), Dingdong n' Lani (No. 1) and Sunday Sinemaks are the timeblock with a total of 38.1% audience share compared to ABS-CBN's 30.6% and GMA-7's 24.5%. "We are very happy with our programs' high ratings and with the fact that more Filipinos are making the switch to see what the Kapinoy Network has to offer them. It is evident that they like what they see, hence the rise in our viewership ratings and even afloat of privatization in PCGG. On our part, we at The Kapinoy Network are committed to further explore all possibilities to provide the highest quality of service and content to our publics," shared Boots Anson-Roa, IBC's President and CEO. These and more as IBC-13 continues to heat up everyone's viewing habit week after week.